Punishment
by BoredorBoard
Summary: [Deleted scene]Takes place after Pogue takes off too visit kate. How he gets so banged up.


That damn bastard. How dare he do that to Kate. From the moment Caleb told me what Chase had done to Kate, I made up my mind to kill the bastard. I got on my motorcycle and went to look for him. As I sped down the road I saw a figure in the distance. I stopped to see who it was, it was Chase. If the bastard wants a showdown, I'll give it to him. I reved the engine and drove strait at him.

Chase didn't waver for a second. Once I was close, he rose his hands and with his powers, he ligted me and my bike off of the ground. He flipped me slowly over his head, staring me in the eye with his pitch black orbs, a wild grin playing across his face. After the slow overhead flip, he threw me and my bike behind him.

I hit the ground hard and rolled a couple of feet. My bike landed somewhere nearby. My body hurt so much from the impact, I couldn't move without being in pain. Chase slowly approched and kneeled down beside me. I just stared at him, unable to do anything. He took my helmet off and tossed it aside.

"You want to kill me dont you?" Chase asked, brushing my hair from my face. "You hate me for what I did to Kate. And even more for what I'm going to do to Caleb."

"Leave him alone." I said. I tried to get up, but he pushed me back and held me down with his powers.

"You are going to serve as a warning for Caleb and the rest of your precious Covenant." He brushed his hand across my cheek. "That means I'm goin to have to mark up that pretty little face of yours. And..." He said trailing a finger down my chest. "Bruise that beautiful body of yours."

"Fuck you." I said.

"Is that an offer?" He asked lowering his face to mine. "Because I'd gladly take you up on that offer." He pressed his lips down on mine. I managed to push him off, with the help of my powers. I wipped my lips of his saliva then spit in his face. I swear, hil lips are either coated in saliva, or that was lip gloss.

Chase wiped off the spit and gave an amused laugh. Then he back-handed me in the face and clasped a hand around my neck, pinning me to the ground. "You know what Pogue, I've never liked you. I always thought you were too close to Caleb. And that pissed me off. I was almost never alone with him. When I was, you'd interupt us by calling. You're the only real compitition I have for Caleb's heart. It's a pity it's not you ascending instead of him. I'd enjoy it so much more.

"If you like caleb so much, then why are you going to kill him?" I asked trying to pry his hand from my neck.

Instead of making Chase's hand move, it just clasped tighter around my neck, making me gasp for air. "The power lust is just to intoxicating. Besides, if I can't have him, no one can, expecially you."

"I don't." I gasped.

"Oh hush, you may fool the others, but you can't fool me. You love him, and he loves you. Because of this, I'm going to kill you both, eventually. But for now, I'm going to punish you for stealing his heart." He let go of my neck and stood up, that gave me enough time to catch my breath.

He used his powers and lifted me from the ground. With a flick of his wrist I went hurdling into a tree, then he slammed me into the ground. He forced me up and slammed me into the tree again. He slowly walked toward me, raising me into the air. He slowly closed his hand into a fist, and I felt as though my insides would explode. Suddenly the pain stopped and I hit the ground with a thud. I could hardly breath and I didn't even want to try moving. I just laid face down in the dirt as Chase aproached me.

Chase rolled me over with his foot, and knelt down. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and slammed me against the tree for the third time. I coughed out blood, splattering his face with crimson. Chase didn't react to the blood that was now splattered over his face. He just grinned and kissed me hard on the lips. I felt everything blur around me, but I forced myselfto remain concious. When Chase pulled away, I was shocked. He used his powers to make himself look exactially like Caleb.

"How's this?" Chase wispered in my ear. Except, this wasn't Chase's voice, it was Caleb's. "I've seen enough of Calebs body to imiate it compleatly." He wispered seductively in my ear. "This is how I plan on tricking that bimbo Sarah. Do you like?" He asked. When I didn't answer, he kissed me. "I'll make you like it."

I made a forced chuckle. "You'd never... fool me. Caleb dosn't... talk to me like that. Or... look at me like... that." This seemed to enrage Chase, and he used his powers to throw me back an the street. I his so hard, that I was suprised that I was still alive, much less concious. Chase began to walk over to me, but a set of headlights in the distance made him stop. We both knew that it was Caleb, and that ment that Reid and Tyler weren't far behind. I looked over to where Chase was, but he was gone, most likely to hurt Sarah this time.

Caleb's car screached to a hault as soon as he saw me. Reid and Tyler followed suit. The three boys rushed out of their vehicles and ran over to me.

"Pogue, are you alright? What happened?" Caleb asked frantically.

"Chase... Sarah... go..." That was all I could say as I slipped unconcious.

Caleb turnned to the others. "Take him to the hospital, I'm going to cheak on Sarah."

And that was all I could remember before I finaly passed out.


End file.
